Catching Up Is Hard To Do
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: Jade West is back from the dead. Well, technically, she's back from England after her Dad sent her there when she was six years old, torn from her safe, happy home. Now she's on a plane back to that home, and she's got a lot of catching up to do. Can she fit back into her old life? Or will she die trying? Sequel to Oh Daddy Dearest.
1. Chapter 1

Nine years passed before Beck saw Jade again. A lot can happen in almost a decade. People change with the circumstances, people change like the weather, and people move on. Jade stayed in England, and after a year and a half, Rosalie joined her, and eventually fostered her. She went to an all girls private school, wearing a uniform that itched and a ponytail that looked stupid. This year, though, she'd put her foot down. She was going back to Hollywood this year.

Beck stayed at home, withdrawn, lifeless, only getting up to go to the bathroom or have a drink, or maybe if he was feeling particularly cheery, mutter a couple of one word responses to Cat, who had blocked the best year of her childhood out, returning to her happy go lucky personality. He finished middle school, and opted to go to a performing arts high school, to live out his dream as an actor, thought it choked him up, because that's what she wanted too. He imagined her in the audience sometimes, smiling at an empty seat.

Cat had been quiet, but still chirpy. She remained happy through her plummeting grades, through her father's redundancy, through her brother's deep depression, and through his sectioning. She stayed positive through her own bi-polar diagnosis, and her father yelling at her to get rid of the god-awful blood red hair color, because quote: "It reminds me of your mother the day she died." And she survived Beck's freezing out, as he was slowly warming to her. Thawing.

Jade missed Beck and Cat and thought of them everyday. She had entertained briefly that Andrea, Beck's mother, had helped her father move her to England, but dismissed it. She wouldn't have, surely? But she did wonder why they hadn't looked for her. Even though her name wasn't Jade West anymore - now it was Luna Mitchie- they could have looked. She pushes the thought out of her mind. She was going back to Hollywood, and she was so excited.

Rosalie wasn't going with her - and she was very glad indeed. Her skin crawled hearing her voice, calling for her, like that journey to the airport. Daddy hadn't come back for Jade, and she was happy happy happy because she'd be at a loss of words for him. Good riddance, she'd thought. On June 22nd, she got on her plane ride and never looked back. She was fifteen, and had the world at her feet. She could purge herself of thoughts of the last decade of her life. _This _was her life now.

It never occurred to her, that he was still looking for her, that she was grieved for even now, that she might have actually meant something to each other. Maybe because the pain she was in foreshadowed anything else in her otherwise empty life, maybe because she was too busy wishing to be realistic. She spat on the doorstep as she walked out with her suitcases. If she was ever in a position that forced her to go back there, Jade thought, the option of shooting herself would be a much better choice. Luckily, she hadn't missed any school. She'd get over to Hollywood and stay in her hotel room for three days, and then she'd move to the youth hostel. It was that, or a foster home, they said. And Jade's short stay in a foster home when she was a child brought a chill to her spine. But she wasn't going to stay in that youth hostel. She had an agenda. She was going to find Cat and Beck if it killed her, if it was the last thing she did on this earth.

She pushed her way through the crowds of the airport and sat herself down with a drink. She couldn't deny she looked out of place in the airport coffee house. She was rich and everyone around her knew it. She didn't act snobby, but her designer boots shone for the strip lighting fixtures, and her newly washed hair bounced on her shoulders happily, her slightly too long bangs irritating her eyes, and the coat of black nail polish sat un-chipped on her nails. She drank the coffee halfheartedly and left most of it in the trash can.

"Hi, I'm Miss Luna Mitchie, I need my ticket for flight 229? It's to Hollywood." Jade inquires at the check-in desk, wrinkling her nose at the snooty lady trying to tell her that she'd need to go over to the other desk. "This is check in! I'm trying to check in! Can I just have the damn ticket, please?"

"Ma'am, you'll just have to-"

"Where is your manager?" Jade demands rudely. The lady looks flushed, and quickly gives Jade her ticket after all. "Thank you!" Jade storms off angrily, but then scolds herself. "Now, come on, Jade. You're going home. Pull yourself together, you silly girl."

* * *

When the plane finally lands, Jade is the first one off, running to security, and showing her passport. She is waved through and she runs to the doors. The heat of Hollywood hits her like a bomb. She closes her eyes and laughs, and cries at the same time.

"I'm home!" She whispers, her heart bursting with happiness.

* * *

Dragging her suitcase behind her, Jade squints at the map in front of her face, and then turns left. She looks up, and sees the hotel. She's so tired she just wants to roll into bed, but she walks up the stairs to the desk, and hands over her details.

"Room 13." Jade nods, and takes her key from the overly smiley lady at the desk.

"Thanks."

In her room, Jade throws her luggage into the small wardrobe and slams the door. She kicks off her flip-flops and stuffs her hair into a topknot on the center of her head. She removes her clothes and gets into the shower. The hot water relaxes and calms her. She then puts on her black skinny jeans and a blue top, adorned with butterflies. She puts on her favorite boots and brushes out her hair.

Now it was time to find what she'd been waiting for, for almost 10 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade had only been walking for ten minutes but she was already yawning. Whether it's jetlag, or just general tiredness, or just sheer exhaustion, she didn't know. But she sees the huge Starbucks sign annoyingly bright and beckoning her, and makes a beeline for the door. Usually, she doesn't ever drink at Starbucks. It's corporate, it's too big, it's an arrogant coffee shop. But she hauls herself into the doorway and sits down, throwing her purse onto the chair next to her. Jade leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes for she cannot keep them open for a moment longer.

"Madam?" Her eyes snap open and she glances at the person talking to her briefly. "Your order, Madam?" He says uncertainly.

"Vanilla Spice Latte, please," she says, picking the first thing she she saw on the menu and the barista writes it down, nodding.

"Thank you for ordering with us, darling. And your name?" The young lady, matched with her black attire in front of him hesitates for a moment, opening and closing her mouth all in slow motion.

"Jade," she whispers, breaking into a smile. "I'm Jade." He nods and smiles.

"Well, welcome to Starbucks...Jade." He smiles broadly, nodding warmly at her.

* * *

She walks over to the information desk in the town center and gives in, her pride feeling bruised. She gives in and asks for directions to her childhood home. The only home she knew. "Yes, hello? Could I possibly know where this address is..?" Jade hands over the crumpled and creased card over, smoothing it out carefully, her touch feathery. The lady nods efficiently and taps it into her computer noisily.

"Yes, here it is, sweetheart," she turns the screen round and Jade squints, her blue eyes narrowing to see properly. "There's the park, the biggest one around here, and just two blocks down is that address. "Is there anyone specific you're seeing there?"

"Well, yes. Oliver is their last name. Mrs Oliver, Andrea, Mr Oliver, too. And..."

"And?" She prompts. Jade swallows hard and then takes a deep breath.

"And Beck Oliver." The lady nods once again. "Have you..heard of him?"

"Oh, yes. And his girlfriend." Jade whimpers, an involuntary thing, and bites her lip, clamping her teeth down. "She's a lovely girl. A bit dippy. Always dragging him along. And my goodness! Her hair. He's nice enough. A bit moody, if you ask me." Jade turns her head.

"Thank you," she says, softly. "So much."

* * *

After walking fifteen minutes and having no such luck, Jade decides to sit on the nearest park bench. She shivers as she sits, shuddering at the metal plaque that touches her back. Turning around, she reads it slowly.

_"Dedicated to_ _Jade West_...what? No, that can't be right..." Jade feels her heart pounding and her head steadily pulsing. "_1995-2001, a little girl lost." _

She hears screaming, crying, a horrible scratchy sound. Who is that? It can't be _her!_

_But it was._

* * *

"Hon, hon, wake up." She's being shaken, shaken, shaken...she blinks in the sudden, harsh light, and sits up.

"My throat.." Jade says, clutching at her neck, clawing at herself.

"Don't do that. The ambulance'll be here soon." Jade shuts her eyes tight and opens them quickly again.

"What? What ambulance?"

"Goodness me, you were screaming blue murder when I saw you, even in your sleep. Then you woke and screamed more, and you looked pale and sweaty, and you were delirious. Whatever happened to you, scared the living daylights outta ya. And _me! _I think you're in shock."

"Shock? What? No, I have to leave." Jade touches her head and recoils when she sees bright red on her fingertips. Her eyes widen and she jumps back, startled. "I really have to go."

* * *

Andrea Oliver peeks out of the window, peering out onto the street, and tuts. "There's an ambulance out there. In the park. I wonder why. Probably druggies again," she sighs, closing the blinds. Then she snaps them open again. "Oh, dear."

Beck's head snaps up from his hands. "What?"

"Sorry, baby. It's just..they're at her bench." Beck glares at the window and takes slow steps to look out of it.

"Idiots," he mutters. "I have to get to school."

"Pick up Cat on the way," she says, and she kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Okay, sweetie, I'm gonna ask you to jump in the ambulance."

"I don't _need _an ambulance! Leave me alone. How am I supposed to pay for this?" She leaves them shocked. She looks very young though she's very nearly sixteen. "Fine, if I'm in shock I'll go get a cup of coffee with lots of sugar." They shake their heads but there's not much they can do.

"If you feel dizzy or sick, call us. 91-"

"I know the number!" Jade snaps, stomping away. She hesitates. "I'm sorry for being so impolite. That was terrible of me." She pauses, doing her best to look sheepish. "I wondered if you know the Olivers."

"Well, of course we do."

"Could you direct me to their address? Please."

"That'd be fine. Okay, you go down that lane, and you turn left. Okay?" Jade nods and smiles gratefully.

"Thank you so much. Sorry, again."

"That's okay, hun."

* * *

Jade walks slowly down the twisty lane she's been told to trek down, and sighs. "How did I get into this mess? I don't know, Jade. I don't know." Then she laughs mainly to herself. "Maybe you should stop talking to yourself first."

Eventually she reaches the final house, at long last, when her feet are tired and legs aching, the one she'd been dreaming of all these years, the only house she loved. She walked up the path slowly and shakily.

Jade West was home, at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry about my terrible updating skills..thanks for the reviews...but sorry. Also...I really really do appreciate those reviews, but _Guest_?I'd really love if you didn't tell me to update update update! I've been very busy..  
**

With white knuckles, sweating palms and a pounding head, Jade knocks shakily on the wooden door. Jade waits two minutes and then sighs, turns, and continues her way down the path.

"Sorry, dear," a familiar voice rings out, soaked with sadness, but still _that _voice. "I was in the yard, tending to the flowers. Was there something you wanted?" Jade slowly turns, and Andrea's face drains of all color. "No," she says. Jade's eyes well up, and she puts her thumbnail to her mouth, nodding.

"Yes," Jade nods, running towards the only mother she has ever known, encasing her in a tight hug. "Why?" Jade begs, tears spilling onto Andrea's dress. She was the same, blonde haired, blue eyed, soft and warm, so motherly.

"Where were you?" Andrea cries, cupping Jade's face in her hands, wiping her tears away with her thumbs. "How are you? Oh, I've missed you so much!"

All thoughts that Jade entertained of Andrea helping her father flew out of the window as she felt her heart burst with emotion for Andrea. "England," she says, when she was coherent enough to respond.

"_England!" _

"Yes, England! Daddy sent me there,"

"I know, baby, I know. He came here and he ripped you from your home..Who looked after you?"

"A lady called Rosalie. She was nice enough, I guess, but she wasn't _you." _Jade sighs, wiping her nose on the back of her hand not so daintily.

"Oh, sweetheart! Okay, the first thing I'm doing is calling your father!" Jade shakes her head quickly.

"I haven't seen him in ten years, and I don't want to."

"Okay, honey. We just need to call everyone. To make arrangements. You know?" Jade nods absently, looking away.

"Is..." she takes a deep breath. "Is he in?"

"No. He's at school. Oh, darling, he's missed you so much."

"Really?"

"Yes! Of course! My goodness, he'll be so happy to have you back! And Cat!"

"Cat?" Jade whispers.

"Yes, sweetheart...do you remember her?" Jade laughs.

"Yes, of course I do, Andrea. I remember every moment here!"

"Oh, sweetheart! You're home now. He'll never make you leave again."

"You know, Andrea..." Jade trails off, looking to the ground.

"Do I know?" Andrea prompts.

"You're the only mother I've ever known."

"And you're the only daughter I'd ever want,"

* * *

"Beck Oliver needs to be picked up from school early today," Andrea states, a pen in her hand to note down information. "Yes, now."

There is talking on the other side of the phone.

"Of course I have her father's permission! I'm not just swanning in and abducting her." Andrea looks at Jade guiltily and mouths, "Sorry." Jade nods sharply, biting her thumbnail.

"It's fine."

"What do you mean, that's not allowed? Too bad! There's a family situation and he's coming home. And yes, Cat has to come out, too. Her father is too ill to pick her up...you know I've collected her every day for god knows how long."

After awhile, Andrea smiled broadly. "Yes! Okay. I'll be there in ten."

* * *

The car ride there was tense for Andrea. She'd decided to leave Jade at home - it would be too much for Beck without a warning. She drove a little too quickly and didn't pay much attention to the road but it was just after lunch so it was thankfully quiet.

She smiled at her two little lambs waiting in main reception, and wondered what they'd say when they heard the news. Jump up and cry? Yell? Breakdown? She didn't know, but she wanted to know as soon as possible, she thought, as she pushed her way through the double doors and to Cat and Beck. They looked droopy but intrigued as Andrea walked to them. She leaned closer. "Come on, ducklings..I have some news you'd like. Come on! Up,"

And they both lethargically stood, following Andrea to the car. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, preparing them for the news.

"This is big. Huge, okay? You cannot freak out on me, understood?"

"Mom, what is it?"

"Yeah, Andrea, what are you saying?"

"A very special young lady showed up on my doorstep today. A ghost from the past. We're going to meet her."

"What's her name?" Cat says, totally oblivious. Beck seems disinterested, staring at his hands, twisting and turning his fingers until his knuckles turned white.

"Jade. Jade West."


End file.
